


[podfic] shadows yawn and stretch to the east

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Glee, Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Future Fic, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Next Generation, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Let me guess,” Blaine says, slumping down next to Kurt on Alec’s couch, “this week, we’re, uh, stealing the Crown Jewels to feed orphans in – um, some war-torn country somewhere?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“No, sweetie,” Kurt says, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his head, “that was last month.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Hardison's crew, fifteen years in the future]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] shadows yawn and stretch to the east

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shadows yawn and stretch to the east](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593375) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** future!fic for all fandoms, AU for Supernatural after season 5

 **Length:**  00:06:56  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28L_G_SPN%29%20_shadows%20yawn%20and%20stretch%20to%20the%20east_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
